


Between the Wars

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: The words that had to be left unspoken.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Between the Wars

* * *

“Hello there,” 

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading to find Obi-wan staring down at her. 

“Master Kenobi,” She smiled up at him. “What are you doing out here this late?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” He chuckled taking the seat beside her. 

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“The fight with Padmé?”

Her face turned red as she closed her book, “You heard about that?” 

“I think everyone did,” He smirked. “The two of you weren’t overly quite.” 

“No one happened to tell you what it was about did they?” 

“What happened?”

“Nothing for you to worry about,” She sighed, she hated the feeling her knew what the fight was over. 

“Hermione.” He whispered.

“It’s hard being in her shadow,” She confessed. “To be passed over and unnoticed, when you step in a room everyone notices her first. It sounds childish I know, but after a while, it becomes unbearable.” 

“What else?”

“I had taken notice of someone, she caught it quickly-,” 

“You have feelings for Anakin?” He asked as his eyebrow shot to his hairline. 

“Absolutely not!” Hermione’s eyes went wide turning to look at him. “Anakin is very kind but no. She basically said it was wrong of me to have feelings for the person I do. I then threw Anakin in her face, wait you know?.” 

“Ah, that’s why it got so bad.” He nodded the grin growing on his face. “I’ve had my Suspicions” 

“She can have whoever or whatever she wants but not me,” Hermione sighed. “It’s a very clear reminder that while I maybe her sister, I am simply the adopted one. All because I showed up in front of her parents.” 

“Padme loves you,” He told her. 

“She has a funny way of showing it sometimes.” Hermione huffed standing, “I am sorry I shouldn’t burden you with any of this. Good night Master Kenobi” 

” 

“Hermione.” He spoke reaching out grabbing her hand. “Who do you have feelings for?”

“You.” She confessed, letting a shaky breath escape her lips. 

“What?”

“It’s you. I have feeling for you and of course, the one and the only person I have ever had feelings for here, nothing can happen,” she spoke meeting his stunned gaze. She couldn’t help the tears that fell. “Know your older than me, a Jedi Master, and completely out of my reach. I can’t help how I feel. I know your honor wouldn’t allow you to disregard your lifes training. Now that I have embarrassed myself I am going to go now.”

Obi-Wan moved in a flash without thinking pulling her in his arms. “That’s why I have always felt anxiety off of you when I am around. I thought you were scared of me.”

“I’ve never been scared of you for even a second, Mast-”

“Obi-wan.” He corrected Kissing her before he could stop himself. He knew he shouldn’t have done it. This went against everything he knew and stood for. He relished the feel of her pressed against him but he hated himself for what he was about to say. They both stopped finally for air, his hand still resting on her face. 

“Hermione,” He whispered. 

“Don’t,” Hermione opened her eyes looking up at him. “I know what you have to say, but I am begging you, please don’t say it.”

“I-”

“I am not asking anything more then what you can give, please let that remain unsaid if you care for me.” 

“Alright,” He agreed placing on last lingering kiss on her lips. 

She back away from him out of his arms, “Goodnight Master Kenobi.” 

Obi-wan watched her leave the garden disappearing from his sight. He knew he made the right choice by letting her go but why did it feel like his heart had been ripped from his chest? 

  
  
  
  



End file.
